Family Painting of Nohr
by The Adonis
Summary: A short story about the royal siblings of Nohr look at the painting of their past childhood.


_I'm taking a big leap of faith writing a fanfiction of a game not yet released in America. I was just half asleep and this idea popped up so I had to make sure to keep the characters as close to their bios as possible. Some characters and/or details may be wrong and I apologize for that if you are sad because of it. Also, pardon my grammar as I'm not exactly that good in dealing with commas or transitions to speech. If I did this right then enjoy._

The 10-year-old royal family painting in the great hall hung proudly in a shining gold frame. Four of the five royal siblings of Nohr stood admiring the royal family painting of the past decade. It showed their lives when they were just children playing in the castle courtyard outside.

"It's funny," Xander started out of nowhere. "We've come so far since our lives as just carefree children." Xander put his hand on his sword and petted the hilt gently. "I was always being trained by Gunter in the fields," Xander continued as he looked at the far right side of the family painting which showed a younger Xander holding a sword with a younger, less wrinkled Gunter.

Leo finally spoke up, "Corrin and Camilla were rarely seen apart." As he pointed to the far left of the painting showing his elder siblings sitting under a tree. Camilla was eating an apple and Corrin was lying down in the grass, barefoot with an apple in hand. "Those days, we did almost anything together," Camilla explained. "Right, we read history books, ate our meals, played in the grass, and sometimes you tucked me in bed instead of the maids," Corrin noted while looking to the sky trying to remember.

Camilla looked at the bottom-right part of the painting and saw Leo lying on a rock holding a book so close that covered his face and there was a tower of other books beside him. "Always the bookworm, huh, Leo?" Camilla chuckled as everyone looked at the bottom-right of the painting. "Now, let me get something clear," Leo said looking flustered, "all of you should have done the same. You _need_ knowledge if you want to fight in the battlefield!" Leo said scoldingly. Xander chuckled and said "I agree. When fighting a tough opponent, you need to know a lot about them- Their weapon of choice. Their attack pattern. Their personal strength. How much armor they have-" "Yeah, let's stop you there before you get philosophical about war like last time," Elise cut Xander off when finally joining her siblings and earning a laugh from all of them except Xander, who scoffed.

"I'm guessing that's me over there?" Elise asked as she pointed to the center of the painting where a younger, kinder, more human looking Garon was sitting in a chair holding baby Elise in his arms while maids were helping him take care of her. "Oh, right. You were always by father's side. I'm guessing it's because… you know, what happened to Mother... he would feel lonely..." Leo trailed off and slowly looked to the floor sadly, as did the other three siblings. "What _did_ happen to mother anyway? Nobody would tell me but do exactly what you're doing!" Elise asked. Xander slowly shook his head and said, "You'll learn in due time. Let's just change the subject."

"You know, Father also changed quite a lot in a decade," Corrin noted after staying silent for a while. "You're right… Haven't' you noticed that Father is seemingly becoming more unforgiving and paranoid by the day?" Camilla asked. Leo agreed, "That's exactly the way to describe him now. Do you think something happened to make him feel this way? It's as if-" "That's enough, Leo," Xander cut him off. "Paranoid or not, he's still our father and we can't shake the way we feel about him just because he looks grey. Maybe he's just getting old." Xander continued and asked. "You know, that's not the only thing that's changed around here. Just take a look outside- Don't you notice how the plants and trees have withered and how much of a hard time farmers are having these days?" Corrin noticed. Leo said, "You're right, Corrin. Somehow, I feel that Father being more… grim, and the dying atmosphere of this once-thriving kingdom are connected. It's like Nohr is slowly dying from the inside starting with our own Father…" Xander made an angry expression. "I bet it's because of those Hoshidan snakes! Always going on about peace, yet so hypocritical considering the fact that they house that deadly secret of-" Gunter creepily appeared out of nowhere and strictly cut Xander off. "Xander, that's enough. You were strictly told to keep that secret at all costs. Only the few of us can know, and as much as I agree with you, I need to make sure that you never talk about that again." "My apologies, Gunter. Are we needed somewhere?" Xander asked. "Yes, it's dinner time and you didn't hear the dinner bell. Come along, kids." Gunter said as he turned his back and walked to the dining room. The siblings looked at each other for a second and then followed Gunter for dinner.


End file.
